A new form of communication device utilizing asynchronous style communication over known wireless communication protocols such as 802.11 WiFi and cellular are starting to come to market. For instance, the Relay device by Republic Wireless® is a screenless disk-like handheld device that can enable voice communication with other Relay devices similar to the way walkie-talkies communicate. To provide a more robust communication experience, these devices need to be able to set up and manage communication channels with one another quickly and easily. Devices without screens for visual output or a plethora of buttons make channel management more difficult.
Many of these communication devices utilize an Internet Protocol (IP) communication link rather than a circuit switched communication link to exchange voice data with a communications server. The communications server mediates voice messages between and among various endpoints. The communication device(s) may wirelessly connect to an IP network over one or more wireless IP interfaces and communication links.
The IP communication link may be 802.11 based such as WiFi or may be cellular based utilizing at least one of the many cellular IP air interfaces. There are several cellular IP air interfaces already in existence that use specific frequency ranges that are suitable for use with the embodiments described herein. It should be noted that the term 802.11 encompasses all of the 802.11 versions that currently exist and may be developed. Some cellular IP air interface examples include the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Voice-over Long-Term Evolution (VoLTE), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and High Rate Packet Data (HRPD). Moreover, there are many more wireless IP air interfaces in the planning and/or experimental stages (e.g., 5G, light-wave based, etc.) that use the same and/or different frequencies that would also be suitable for use with the embodiments described herein.
What is needed are techniques for easily and intuitively managing communication channels for such devices.